


FINE THE WAY YOU ARE

by MONBEBE_T



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: HyungWonho - Freeform, M/M, monbebe - Freeform, monsta x - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-31 00:39:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12120780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MONBEBE_T/pseuds/MONBEBE_T
Summary: WONHO FELT INSECURE BECAUSE OF A FAN- COMMENT TO HIM IN V LIVE, HYUNGWON IS HERE TO COMFORT HIM.





	FINE THE WAY YOU ARE

Monsta x finally on their final stop of their world tour at Mexico city, Wonho did a Vlive at the Gym to chat with their MONBEBE, everything was fine he was happily replying to the fans even joking with them until he saw a comment that really HIT HIM HARD....."calling him a fat pig and need to lose wight", He was shocked a called the person mean for saying that before reading it out load and even faked a laugh, then apologized to the fans telling them " I'm sorry i will work hard to lose wight for MonBebe" , but Monbebe knew that deep down in his heart he's hurt and that still relying the comment in his mind over and over and even believing it . unknown to him that someone other than MONBEBE watched his live and was not happy   
about that comment .

An hour later in the hotel......

 

Wonho went to his room to take a long relaxing shower after working out , after he's done and changed to his pajama and went out of bathroom to find someone waiting in bed for him, That someone is non other than his band mate and boyfriend Hyungwon opening his arm while smiling gently at him, Wonho knew that his boyfriend came to comfort him, so he without thinking ran to his boyfriend arm hugging him hiding his face in his boyfriend chest and hearing his heartbeat that made him relax a little.

On the other hand Hyungwon waited until he felt Wonho relaxed in his arm, so he asked " are okay hyung ?", and felt Wonho shake his head, hyungwon knew that, so he told him to look at him, and when Wonho did hyungwon so his glossy eye, so he gently kissed his forehead and told him "hyung please don't believe what that person said you look fine the way you are, and no person in the world has the right to say less", Wonho asked" what about you Hyungwonie do you think that I'm ugly and fat pig...", Hyungwon answered fast " no baby you are the most beautiful and purest, wonderful person in the world , you are my angel , even our Monbebe think the same, please don't let haters words get to you, that person with the comment is not a real fan , our Monbebe will never say that about you about any member of us, they always protect and defend us".

Wonho felt tears on his cheeks and couldn't stop them, he felt weak " I don't deserve that, I'm a burden to them to monsta x .... to you", " No dear you deserve the world and our members and monbebe knows how hard you work for the team and our fans, because you never want to let them down, they all love you unconditionally ..... and I Love you Always Shin Hoseok ... Never forget that " Hyungwon said and kissed wonho on the lips, " Thank you ,I love you too Hyungwonie " Wonho said smiled at his love .

Hours after Monsta x members found them cuddling each other while sleeping in Wonho's bed.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS MY FIRST TIME WRITING...  
> ENGLISH IS MY SECOUND LANGUAGE...


End file.
